Eric and Bee's Hot Summer
by lucyflorence
Summary: More Chapters to come. Eric and Bee's hot summer when he returns from Baja and they are both going to the Olymipics


**A Hot Summer**

A/N: This is a fanfic on what I would have liked to have seen with Eric and Bee.

'Bee?' Called Lena.

'One sec, I am in the master bedroom painting.' Bee replied. Bridget moved into her new apartment yesterday and she wanted everything to be perfect. She bought new furniture and artwork. She spent ages picking out a new kitchen and bathroom, choosing which plates, cutlery and cups to buy. She planned to make over the apartment by painting the walls, put down new wooden floor boards and replacing the windows and doors.

Lena, Tibby and Carmen appeared at the door of the master bedroom. Lena's hands were hidden behind her back.

'Bee? Are you going to Baja this summer?' Asked Tibby.

'Not that I am aware of Tibs. I need time to train. The Olympics are next year and I am in serious training mode.' Replied Bee.

'When was the last time you spoke to Eric?' Questioned Carmen.

'Geez guys! What is this? Why am I being integrated? What's behind your back Lena? Said the confused Bee.

'The mail man just delivered this parcel for you. It's from Baja.' Spoke Lena.

'Baja? That's odd!'

'Open it!' Enthused the excited Lena.

Bee took the package from her best friends out stretched arms. Her friend went back to painting the spare room, and the other three bedrooms. She ripped the end of the parcel, careful not to look inside. She put her hand in. The package contained some kind of material and a letter. Bee pulled out the small pick envelope. She instantly recognised the hand writing on the front of the pink envelope.

_Bridget Vreeland_

She slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. She closed her eyes and took a big, deep breath calming her nerves before she read:

_Dear Bumble Bee,_

_I miss you. Baja is boring, I wish you were here as a coach this year. I should probably be doing what you are doing. Which is staying at home and working out with my personal trainers 3 times a day. Baja is not the same without you. I would do anything to be there right now. I think this is the hottest summer I have spent in Baja yet! And I have coached here for 7 years. How is Carmen, Lena and Tibby? And Brian? And of course how are you? I hope your taking care of yourself. I wouldn't be able to be happy if you had injured yourself so close to your big break. The Olympics! That's incredible Bee! Dana says hi, by the way. She hasn't stopped talking about you! She says 'we are on the same team, why am I here and she's at home?' That girl can complain for America! How long has it been since we last saw each other? 2 months? I really miss you Bee. I miss your smile and I miss hearing your voice. I wish that every girl here was you. And I know you were worried about every girl here even though you didn't say anything. I know you too well and I know that you were worried. Well I would just like to say, I wouldn't even spend the time of day looking at them. They have nothing on you. I hope you know that. Well I will be home in a week. Finally some us time! Just me and you. I hope things are still the same between us like they were before I left. I love you Bee and I miss you like crazy. Don't ever forget that. I will see you in a week, will you pick me up at the airport? I love you. Eric._

Bridget Vreeland was not the typical girl to cry. For some unknown reason Eric's letter bought more tears to her eyes than anything she had been through since her mother's death. Bee put her hand back into the package and pulled out two shirts. One was navy and white soccer shirt with Vreeland and the number 7 on the back. There was a small note attached to it. Bee, I had this made for you. It was made in town somewhere in Baja. The second shirt she pulled out was also Navy blue and white. Only this one had a very significant smell. Eric's smell. Bridget leaned back against the wall and inhaled him. It was his deodorant, his sweat, his aftershave. It was him. It had been worn by him. Bee turned over the shirt to look at the back. The back said Richman with the number 5. The little note attached read my finals shirt. Bee looked back at the letter which was dated a week ago today. Crap! Thought Bee his flight gets in 15 minutes. Bee quickly got on the internet. Thank God his plane had been delayed but she still only had One hour to get across town. She flew down the stairs yelling to her friends to keep going she had to go out and get someone from the airport. She also told her friends to keep painting and get the furniture people to install everything into the places they should be. Bee arrived at the airport with 5 minutes to spare. She wandered over to the waiting area and took a seat in a big brown leather chair. The loud speakers announced that the flight from Baja Mexico was coming through the doors now. Bee watched the doors desperately searching for Eric. Ten minutes passed and Bee was just lowering her eyes when she saw those tanned, muscular legs. She got up and ran at him giving him the biggest hug you can imagine. Eric stood there with his backpack on this back and his huge duffle on the floor with his arms around Bee's waist. He stood there for a couple of minutes just taking in her smell. His Bridget Vreeland. It had been Almost an hour and a half since she left. The time at 11:33am when she glanced at her phone. Eric and Bridget strolled back to her car. On the car ride home they caught up on what they had been doing for the past 2 months. The stopped at a small diner and ate burgers, fries and milkshakes for lunch.

'I have a surprise for you.' Gushed Bridget.

'Really? And what would that be? Wait don't you live in this neighbourhood?' Asked Eric

'That's the surprise. I got an apartment on my own when you were away and I was kind of hoping that you would move in with me. It's okay if you don't want to.' Said Bee

The pulled up at her apartment and he grabbed his bags and they headed up the 3rd level. Which was Bee's apartment. Bridget looked around they had finished everything, painting, flooring, plumbing, windows and furniture.

'This place is incredible, I would be so happy to live with you.' Whispered Eric. His hands slid around her petite waist. 'Where's the spare room so I can put my bags away.'

'The spare room is down the hall there. But what makes you think that's where you are staying? C'mon I'll show you the master bedroom.' Bee took his hand and lead him down the hall way and then she came across a seat of double French doors. Bee opened the doors and flopped down on the huge bed in the centre of the room. 'What do you think?' Bee asked. Eric walked over to her and sat down. Bridget moved and sat on his lap. Eric started to kiss her neck. 'I love it' he said. Bee turned to face his. She stared at his lips. She leaned in and kiss him, a deep, sweet, passionate kiss. Eric layed her down against the pillows his body complete covered hers. He used his hands is support his weight. The kiss seemed to deepen. Every inch of his body wanted her. His tongue roamed around her mouth but it wasn't enough. He had been without her and sex for 2 months. Right now they really needed each other. Eric flipped them so now Bee was on top. He whole was against him. She attacked his neck with kisses. Eric's hands roamed down the sides of her body. Her hands slide from his hair down his chest and begin to unbutton his shirt. His hands move down to the hem of her shirt he eagerly pulled it off. She moaned loudly as he presses his lips to her neck in that spot that drives her wild. His shirt is now off. Her mouth is on his collarbone. Softly placing kisses along it. She bring her mouth up to his ear softly nibbling on it. He groans. He quickly removes her shorts. Placing soft kisses wear the fabric was removed. Avoiding her centre. She quickly takes his pants off. Followed by his boxers. She takes his length in her mouth. He gasps and groans as she sucks on it. Taking the whole thing into her mouth. He reaches his climax. She moves back up his body. His fingers find her bra clasp undoing it quickly. His thumb rubbing against clit through her thong and she thrusts her hips against him. 'Eric.' He slid his body down until his mouth was aligned with her centre.

She cried as he moved her underwear aside and began to lick and play with her clit. Her breathing increased. He entered her fingers inside of her slowly sliding in and out of her wet folds. She moans very loudly and yells 'FUCK' She needs him. She's so horny. Her small thong comes off. He flipped them and pins her against the bed. He slid inside her with one hard thrust and she screamed. He began to move slowly, loving the feeling of her so tight around him. He slid his hand between them and began to play with her clit. Feeling the pleasure beginning to build up. He picked up his pace, thrusting into her harder as she moaned and pushed her hips against him. She came with his name on her lips she came, yelling and screaming. It was the best orgasm she had probably ever had. Eric slowly pulled out. He flopped down on the bed beside her. He body curls up a little. He lays facing her. Her eyes are closed. He moulds his body with hers. 'I love you Vreeland,' Eric whispered in her ear. His arm snaked around her waist pulling him closer against him. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck. 'I love you more Richman, that was amazing,' Giggled Bee quietly in her ear. They both grinned.


End file.
